


Clarke and Lexa- AU where Titus never tries to kill Clarke- Part 2

by HedaClexa7



Category: The 100 (TV), clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexa7/pseuds/HedaClexa7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In part 2, Clarke travels back to Arkadia with Octavia and we see her defending Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke and Lexa- AU where Titus never tries to kill Clarke- Part 2

“What took you so long?”   
Octavia’s voice woke Clarke from her daze, in which she was still lazily laying in bed with Lexa. Octavia had given Clarke an hour to say her goodbyes, but Clarke couldn’t tell how long she was with Lexa. It could have been a few minutes, or it could have been a few hours; time just seemed to fly by when she was with Lexa. Although, Clarke thought, there was no way Octavia would have waited a long time for Clarke, so it must not have been more than an hour.  
“I was just saying goodbye,” Clarke mumbled, walked up to Octavia.  
Narrowing her eyes, Octavia took a step forward and touched a spot on Clarke’s neck. It was tender, and Clarke flinched with the realization that she must have had a hickey.  
“Saying goodbye, huh?”   
“Shut up,” Clarke shrugged Octavia away and walked towards the horses stationed near her. “Are we leaving or what?”  
“Yes, we are leaving,” said a voice behind Clarke, and she turned to see Indra.   
“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, looking between Octavia and Indra.  
“She’s coming with us,” Octavia explained, readying the two horses. “We’re going to need her help if we have to get rid of Pike.”   
“Well, what’s the plan?” Clarke asked. “We can’t just walk in with Indra. Arkadia won’t be happy to welcome a grounder into their walls.”   
“We’ll figure it out,” Octavia growled, climbing onto her house.   
“No, we wont,” Clarke barked. “It’s too risky bringing Indra inside the camp, I’m sorry.” Looking at Indra, Clarke said, “you should stay here, with the commander. We can’t risk sneaking you in and then hiding you.”  
Indra glared at Clarke, but with her one arm in a sling, she didn’t think there was much she could do.  
“Look, I’m sorry. But what do you think you can do? We have allies on the inside, we know that. There’s Kane, Nate, Harper, my mom, and more. With the new blockade being enforced, it would be too risky bringing you inside of it,” Clarke explained, looking desperately at Indra.  
But the warrior saw sense in what the ambassador was saying, and turned to Octavia to say, “She’s right. I would just be a nuisance for you to look after.”   
“No, Indra-“   
“Yes, Octavia.” Indra silenced the girl who was once her second. “You are Trikru now, and I know that you can get this done.” With one last nod, Indra turned and walked away.  
“Good going, Clarke.” Octavia said, glaring. “We could have used her help.”  
“I’m right and you know it,” Clarke said. “Even Indra agreed.” Before Octavia could agree any longer, Clarke climbed onto the other horse and said, “Let’s go before we run out of time.”   
As they started their journey, Clarke thought about how they were going to get rid of Pike. And, Clarke couldn’t help but wonder, when would she see Lexa again?

They rode most of the way in silence as they went at a fast pace, but once they reached the point past the blockade, they slowed back down.   
“So, you and Lexa, huh?” Octavia remarked, raising her eyebrow.  
“There’s no me and Lexa,” Clarke murmured, not being able to meet her eyes. But as she tried to keep her thoughts away from the commander, she caught a look at her fingers that were still stained with Lexa’s black blood. She had gotten most of it off, but some still stained the skin under her fingertips. She had been gentle with Lexa, but still the girl had bled a little. She knew Lexa was a little nervous, but Clarke was absolutely thrilled that she was Lexa’s first. Her cheeks began to burn as she thought about being in Lexa’s bed, and how amazing it had been. It had never been that soft, that sweet with anyone else.   
That’s what making love feels like, a little voice inside of her said.   
“Whatever you say, Clarke.” Octavia’s sarcastic comment brought Clarke back to reality, and she looked over to see the warrior glaring at her. “She constantly threatens war against your people and has no threatened to kill any sky person who goes past the blockade, but still you’re on her side.”  
“Okay you know what,” Clarke pulled her horse to a stop and then glared at Octavia. “You know nothing about Lexa. Every time that she did something against them, she had every reason to. Pike and Bellamy slaughtered an army that was there to protect them, and still Lexa forgave them. Then, they attacked another village that had no warriors, yet still Lexa decided to forgive them. The blockade? You can’t honestly tell me that that’s not a good strategic move on Lexa’s part, where she hopes that we’ll get ride of Pike for her. And the kill order? Well, how else is she supposed to enforce a blockade? And furthermore, before you even say it, what happened at Mt. Weather was for her people. She chose to protect them, and honestly, if Mt. Weather had offered me the same deal, then yes, I would have taken it. So I don’t blame Lexa for that.” Clarke paused, taking a few breaths, realizing that she had gone off on Octavia, who was staring dumbfounded at her. Deciding to take a new approach, Clarke said softly, “When you first started seeing Lincoln, no one understood it. They thought he was just a savage because no one really tried to get to know him. Well, no one has really tried to get to know Lexa, except for me. To everyone else, she’s just the heartless commander, but in reality, she’s so much more than that. Especially to me…” She trailed off, not quite able to admit out loud what Lexa meant to her yet.   
Bringing up Lincoln made Octavia pause in her judgment, feeling forced to acknowledge the truth in what Clarke said. “I see what you’re saying,” she said with a slight nod, but then added, “but I find it interesting that you say ‘them’ as if they’re not your people anymore.”  
“Maybe I don’t know who’s my people anymore,” Clarke said softly, looking down.   
Octavia moved her horse closer to Clarke’s and said just as softly, “I understand, you know. I’ve never been a true member of skaikru, or one of triku.”  
Clarke was surprised; it had been a long time since Octavia had shown her any sign of kindness. But maybe now they had something real in common- they were both foreigners to their own people, both belonged in two worlds and yet none.   
“Let’s just get back so that we can get rid of Pike and I can save Lincoln,” Octavia said, speeding up her horse.  
“Yeah, and so I can go back to Lexa.” Clarke whispered, following her.


End file.
